Third Week
The third week of our time in this new land has had an unfortunate begining. Day 1 I was asked to join with some other adventurers to embark on this new journey. Archarst the Inquisitor, Enrique the wizard, Elise the Druid and a rogue called Minaera. We were informed by Alistare that a small group of herbilists had gone missing and we were tasked with finding them. A Dwarf named Hargram Grassdotter, and two humans a man called Oswot Karderbol and a woman called Yisel Furinjar, two clerics and a ranger. They had headed north east to find herbs to make potions for the people of Grey and had failed to return to the keep. We gathered our party and headed north east. After following some tracks in the dirt we found ourselves at a cliff edge. Below were the missing people. It appears that they fell down a sink hole and got stuck. Oswot had a broken leg and Yisel was unconscious. I climbed down the side of the sink hole and investigated how badly injured they were. I decided that it would be best to get them out of here and with the help of Archarst we carried the injured out of the sinkhole. Hargram informed us that there were a few caves down there but he hadn’t gone to investigate them as his party would have been defenceless. We set up a camp for them, gave them water and food and set out to investigate the caves. The first was small. About 15feet in size but was full of mushrooms. We harvested a few of the more intact ones and discovered that there were tunnels, very small tunnels leading in and out of this room. Some of the mushrooms had been nibbled on by vermin. I collected a handful of the mushrooms, which were very tasty, and began to investigate the next cave. One some caved in land had been removed we were attacked by a large swarm spiders – I used to not have a problem with spiders but now they give me the wiggins. Once we were inside this new cave we discovered that there were many bats taking up residence as well as guano all over the floor. The interesting thing however is that there was some ore inside this chamber could be iron or silver as well as a small crack in the ground where some type of natural gas, which we discovered was flammable. After investigating the caves we made our way back to Hargram, Oswot and Yisel. I picked up and carried Yisel back to grey, Archarst Carried Oswot as he had a broken leg. We arrived back at Grey before sundown, informed Alistare of what had happened and took the injured to the clerics in the keep. Hopefully something can be done for them. Hargram thanked us for what we had done and offered to make us some potions with the mushrooms and gave us some dry meat as trial rations. I’ll have to see if I can trade them for something less, was alive. I realised as I was on guard duty tonight that we left my grappling hook and length of rope inside the cave we were inspecting. I’ll have to return to get it back as I’m not sure if we have any more in the keep. Category:Aduro's Diary